


dimension number four

by jazzfrogs



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: not nicky/neil these are Babies!, some emotional abuse it’s not huge but it is there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 05:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17318750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazzfrogs/pseuds/jazzfrogs
Summary: nicky and neil meet in germany, long before palmetto.stefan is a wary student and nicky is a peer mentor that talks too much. they become friends anyway.





	dimension number four

**Author's Note:**

> hello ummmmm this is my first fic that i’m posting for aftg but i’ve been in love with this series for a few years, can’t believe it took me this long to post something!
> 
> anyway hi this au has been in my head for a while but i’m a busy college student so writing time is low! i love nicky bc we r both half mexican & gay. i would give him my life.
> 
> i also talk too much pls enjoy my weird writing

Stefan sighed, propping his head up in his hand. His teacher was detailing a new program for their study period; older students were going to be assigned to each student in his class to help them along with their schoolwork. Stefan didn’t want any help, he was doing fine on his own. While his grasp on German was mostly stable, he didn’t want to have to worry about making extra conversation. At least the study period was the last period of the day; Stefan planned on escaping as soon as possible.

Still talking, his teacher began handing out the tutor assignments. A paper landed on Stefan’s desk that said Nicholas Hemmick in loopy handwriting.

“He’s talkative,” the teacher said, “I’m hoping he’ll help bring you out of your shell a little more.”

“Danke schön.” Stefan mumbled, folding the paper in half and sticking it in his pocket. The bell rang while the teacher was still handing out the papers, and some of Stefan’s classmates grumbled. Stefan pulled on his backpack and left quickly, exiting the school and hopping directly into his mother’s waiting car.

Lena pulled away from the school in silence. Stefan itched to turn on the radio, but stayed in his place.

At dinner (canned green beans and bread rolls three days old), Lena asked Stefan how his school day went; code for wondering if they needed to leave. Stefan cleared his throat.

“They’re starting some mentorship program; older students are assigned to us to help us with our schoolwork and just school in general.”

“And will that be a problem?” Lena asked with her head cocked. Stefan shook his head.

“No. I don’t plan on talking to him. If I freeze him out, the teacher might just leave me alone.”

“Good. Finish eating.”

-

Stefan trudged to his study period, heart thumping lowly in his chest. He wasn’t nervous about meeting Hemmick, but he was anxious that he would fuck up and say something he shouldn’t. His mom would know. She always knew. If she wasn’t so paranoid of surveillance, Stefan would suspect that she had someone following him at all times. 

As he entered the classroom, he saw a group of the older students standing at the front of the classroom, laughing and jostling each other around. Stefan ducked his head and slid into his seat by the window. His classmates steadily filed in until the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher swept in and closed the door behind herself.

“Good afternoon, class. When I call your name, please raise your hand so that your mentor can find you. Last names beginning with A through L will move to the empty classroom across the hall so it won’t be crowded. Please listen for your name.” Stefan hoisted his backpack onto his desk and rested his chin on top, waiting with a low thrum of anxiety.

“Katrin Engel... Stefan Fuchs...” the teacher droned. Stefan lifted his hand and at the edge of a group, a student with medium brown skin and a bright smile waved back.

“...and Thomas Ludwig. Those of you that I have called, please gather your things and follow me to the next room. For the rest of you, I will be right back.” The teacher gestured for the students and their mentors to follow her into the hallway, where she unlocked the door to the empty classroom. “Ms. Köhler will be watching you for now. If you have any questions that your tutor can’t help you with, please direct them to her. When class is over, you do not have to come back to the normal classroom first, you can leave straight from here. Have fun!” With that, the teacher leaves and another teacher steps into the room. Someone grabs Stefan’s arm and he flinches. The hand retreats quickly.

“I’m sorry! There’s so many people in here, I wasn’t sure if you would remember me just from in there. I’m Nicky Hemmick, your mentor!” The tan kid from before smiles sheepishly at Stefan, before pointing at the table next to him with his thumb. “Why don’t we sit down?” Stefan nods and sits angled to see Nicky and the rest of the room in one glance. “So..... tell me about yourself! Is there anything you need help with? What do you like to do for fun? That kind of thing!” Stefan is a little overwhelmed and Nicky is talking fast, so what slips out of Stefan’s mouth is-

“Why is your accent so bad?” Nicky blinks at him and for a second, Stefan thinks he’s already ruined this. Then Nicky starts laughing.

“Wow, straight to the point, huh? I’m an exchange student from America, even though I’m staying with a host family, I still can’t mimic their accent quite right.” Stefan shakes his head.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been so rude.” Nicky smiles.

“It’s okay, I promise. Feel free to speak your mind here, I’m not gonna report you or anything. It’s a free country!” Nicky pauses for a second, looking mildly confused. “Well- yeah, it’s a free country.” Stefan snorts.

“Okay. Um... I guess I could use some help with science. Maybe Spanish, but I’m not sure if you’re taking that-“ Nicky cuts him off.

“I can help you! I mean, look at me- I’m Mexican! Well, half. My dad is as white as they get. But my mom taught me the language.” Nicky falters for a second, but springs back. “So don’t worry! I’m here to conquer your fears! And by fears, I mean your studies. Which I think we all fear. Especially math. I hate math.” Nicky shudders and Stefan raises an eyebrow.

“I like math.” Nicky gasps.

“Oh, you have wounded me. Oh, how your words are bullets and I, a lone target in an open field. What kind of monster are you?” Nicky rests the back of his hand against his forehead, looking woeful. Stefan twists his mouth.

“I know monsters. Math doesn’t make you one.” Nicky nods, and leans close.

“You know monsters, huh? Like under your bed? Or,” Nicky whispers conspiratorially, “like Bigfoot? Do you know Mothman personally?”

“Huh? What’s a Mothman?” Stefan asks, frowning. Nicky puts a hand over his heart.

“Ay dios mío..... I have a lot to teach you, it seems. Don’t worry, young padawan. You will get the education you need, mark my words.”

Stefan is even more confused. “What’s a padawan?” Nicky makes a sound like he’s in pain and slumps over onto the table.

“Stefan, you’re killing me here. Do you live under a rock?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” Stefan says blandly. Nicky puts his palms face down on the table.

“Is there a way to contact you outside of school? We need to hang out so you can see the glory of Star Wars.” Stefan winces.

“No, mom and I just moved into a new place and we don’t have our landline set up yet. These meetings are pretty much it.” Nicky sighs sadly.

“Okay, well maybe we could set things up in the meetings?” The bell rings right as Nicky finishes the sentence and Stefan nods.

“I’m not sure if I would be able to, my mom’s pretty strict, but it sounds cool. See you tomorrow, Nicky.” Nicky grins.

“Great! See you, kid!” Stefan gives him a small smile and leaves the classroom as fast as he can, threading through the crowd of students to get to his mother’s waiting car. When he gets in, she gives him a sharp look.

“How was the mentorship program?” Did you give anything away?

“It was fine. He talks a lot. I don’t really need to say anything. He said he wants to hang out outside of school because I don’t know some popular movie." No, I wouldn’t be able to say anything even if I wanted to.

Lena huffs. “I don’t think so. Remember, we don’t trust anyone. I don’t want you getting killed just because you want a friend.” Stefan looks out the window.

“He’s just a kid, mom. I don’t think he wants to do anything but watch whatever pop culture I missed.” Stefan looks back to see Lena grinding her teeth.

“Well. I’m sorry that I’m making you miss all this ‘pop culture’ by making sure you’re safe and alive and away from your father’s clutches. I know I’m a bad mom, I know you hate me. I can just never do enough for you, can I?” Lena drawls angrily. Stefan shakes his head furiously.

“No, you’re not a bad mom, you’re doing all you can for me and that’s enough. I just thought it would be good for appearances so he wouldn’t get suspicious. I don’t have to, I just thought I would mention it. I don’t have to.” Stefan can feel his hands shaking because this kind of conversation never ends well. He stuffs them into the side pockets on his backpack. Lena lets out a long sigh.

“Fine. Not often. Just enough so that you’re seen as a normal kid. If you give up any information or get caught, I will beat you to hell and back. If you die, I will kill you. Understood?”

“Yes, mom.”

-

The meetings continue for the rest of the year. Stefan is shown the Star Wars series (“It has to be in the order 4, 5, 6, 1, 2, 3, Stefan. You’ll get it when you watch them!”) and at one meeting, one month before the end of the school year, Nicky stops in the middle of a Spanish verb lesson.

“Stefan? I just want you to know you’re like the baby brother I never had.” Stefan freezes when Nicky says it. Family has always meant hurt. But maybe...

“Nicky... you’re like... I don’t know. But I think you would be a good brother.” Nicky tears up.

“Can I hug you? Is that okay? I know you’re weird with touch-“ Stefan cuts him off.

“Yeah, Nicky, it’s okay.” Nicky comes around the table and envelops Stefan in a warm hug. Stefan has only known the vice-like grip of his father’s hand on his shoulder and the panicked clutch of his mother. This screams protection. This screams tenderness. This screams...

“Thank you.” Nicky says, releasing Stefan and sitting back down.

That night, his father’s men find them. That night, they flee to Austria.

And Abram mourns the loss of Nicky, and the loss of Stefan.

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhh kinda wanna continue this?? like with neil getting to palmetto?? but i’m very scared to post my writing but i also have too many ideas for this so. Maybe.... a Continuation? anyway i hope u enjoyed thank u if u got this far!! bye
> 
> i use too many commas


End file.
